


To Be Normal

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [7]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anxiety, Cosplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 7: CosplayingWhere Kit and Ty go to a comic con together
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Kudos: 44





	To Be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I know very little about Sherlock Holmes and have never been to a comic con (I wish I have!), so if something is inaccurate, I apologize in advance!
> 
> Warning: This contains content about anxiety and panic attacks, so if you are triggered by descriptions of either, proceed with caution or don’t read

“Kit, are we almost there?”

Kit glanced over at the usually reserved Ty practically bouncing in his seat, his seatbelt moving slightly. Kit smiled, looking back to the road, and said, “Just a few more minutes. Although I know you know that.”

Ty just grinned, making Kit’s heart flutter at the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I know. I’ve never been to a comic con before!”

“I mean, you usually are pretty busy saving the world from demons so I can see how you wouldn’t have the time,” Kit said teasingly. 

“There’s the sign!” Ty said, trying to contain his excitement. Kit saw the huge San Diego Convention center standing up ahead. Although the drive was only supposed to be a little over two hours, they had been driving for over three hours, despite having left before 6 am. The streets were flooded with cars and people in all sorts of attire. Some were obviously going to the comic con, with horns and swords and period pieces while others could be mistaken for people going about their everyday lives, the only indicator they were headed to the event were the lanyards hanging around their necks. 

Kit drove past the center and followed the GPS to a parking garage about a ten minute walk away from the center. As soon as the car was in park, Ty jumped out of the car, opening the backseat door quickly to grab the accessories to his costume. Kit got his out, and the boys worked to perfect their costumes. 

Kit looked over at Ty, with his long coat, black gloves, fake pipe and iconic gray deerstalker hat and grinned. “So Holmes, where do we go?” 

Ty beamed at Kit before putting on a serious expression while attempting a similar British accent. “Well my dear Watson, I believe there may be clues at that rather large building over there. Shall we check it out?”

Kit nodded, attempting to put a serious expression on his face as well as he followed Ty out of the parking garage. As they arrived at the exit to see the crowds of people heading towards the same building they were, Kit leaned over and whispered, “Okay, out of character for a second. Ty, it’s okay if we have to leave early or you don’t want to go at all because of how many people there are. I promise your safety is what matters to me most.”

Ty just looked ahead and stepped into the crowd, saying, “Who is this Ty fellow? This crowd is nothing like the London train station.” Kit hurried to follow after him, whispering, “Ty, I’m serious, just-”

Ty kept walking, speaking a little too loudly, “Don’t dally. On we go, Watson!”

Kit gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace to keep up with Ty, deciding to drop the subject for now since Ty obviously wasn’t going to listen. 

The crowd soon reached the entrance to the building, where huge yellow signs with an eye in the center indicated the event for today. Kit looked around him after showing the security at the front his lanyard, in awe of just how many different people and different fandoms that were being represented. Over by the bathrooms, he saw a group of teenage girls that looked about his age that were dressed in short blue skirts and white shirts with vibrant hair, a telltale sign they were cosplaying as girls from Sailor Moon. Scattered around he saw at least twenty Darth Vaders in the entrance area alone, each with varying degrees of complexity to their costumes. He saw just about every superhero he’d seen on TV and in the movies, some very accurate while others looked thrown together at the last minute. Finally, he saw a few other Holmes and Watsons among many other costumes. 

Kit turned to Ty to see that the other boy had a similar look of awe on his face. “It’s incredible, Watson!”

“Where should we start first?” Kit asked, pulling a map of the different booths and stands out of his pocket of his brown coat. 

“My dear Watson, how about we investigate the Marvel booth? For clues, of course.” Kit led the way with Ty close by his side. He saw Ty’s hands fluttering at his sides when they got close to others, but as soon as they would start, Ty would glue them to his sides again.

They soon saw a few booths clumped together that had huge lines extending past other booths. Kit saw the familiar Marvel logo as tons of fans, many of them wearing superhero attire flooded the front of them. 

“Holmes, do you want to wait this long for the evidence? It looks rather crowded to me,” Kit asked, trying to sound casual and keep the concern out of his voice. 

Kit saw anxiety cross Ty’s face, before it was quickly concealed by false confidence. “Watson, this is nothing London’s greatest detective can’t handle!” Ty took Kit’s arm and pulled him to the end of the line, where more people quickly came in behind them. 

Kit saw Ty’s hands fluttering rapidly at his sides. “Holmes, are you sure-”

Ty laughed in a way that was most likely forced as he said, “Of course I am! When am I ever wrong?”

The two boys waited in line, Kit trying to keep Ty distracted by debating whether or not Loki was actually a villain or not while they slowly inched forward. Kit could see Ty’s eyes darting back and forth, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands moved so quickly Kit thought they might fly off as more and more people came closer to the booth as time passed. “Ty, do we need-”

“I’m fine!” Ty loudly exclaimed, earning strange looks from those around them. Kit’s eyes widened as Ty continued to yell at him, his voice raising in volume with every word. “Stop treating me like you’re my babysitter! I don’t need you-”

Ty was cut off by a large crowd of people pushing into them from all sides. Ty’s eyes got wide as he was pushed away from Kit. Kit heard people shouting, “That’s Iron Man! I didn’t know Robert Downey Jr. was coming today!” Kit could see the celebrity at the booth they were in line for as the crowd continued to shove them around.

“Ty!” Kit called, trying to find his boyfriend. “Where are you?”

His heart dropped when he didn’t get a response. He scanned all over, until he spotted a figure curled up on the ground, shaking and covering its head. Kit took his chances and pushed past people, earning some nasty looks and shoves back as he made his way to Ty. 

Once Kit reached him, he tapped Ty on the shoulder gently. “Ty?” 

His boyfriend didn’t respond as he laid on the floor, arms hugging his knees tightly as he quivered. Kit could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face white and his eyes wide and glassy. Ty was unresponsive as Kit continued to tap on his shoulder and hands, trying to get his boyfriend to get up as people continued to shove past them, many almost stepping on Ty and a few running into them. 

Kit gave up trying to get Ty’s attention as he scooped Ty up, his new muscles from training straining as he shoved past people, trying to get them to a quieter and less hectic place. He saw a vending machine that had paper over it to prevent people from buying anything but the provided concessions and he placed Ty upright, placing his back against the machine. There were only a few people around, but they weren’t paying attention as they were focused on the Iron Man actor at the end of the huge crowd that was gathered in front of the Marvel booths. 

Kit sat down in front of Ty, keeping a slight distance between them. Ty was still breathing rapidly, arms wrapped around his legs as he stared straight ahead, still unresponsive to anything happening around him. Kit spoke softly. “Ty, we are in the San Diego Convention Center. You are dressed as Sherlock Holmes, and I’m dressed as Watson. You are leaned against a vending machine and we are away from the crowd. You are safe. Please take deep breaths.”

Kit repeated this over and over again as he saw Ty’s muscles start to release a little of their tension. “Good Ty. I’m so proud of you. Focus on me and my voice. Breathe with me.”

Kit took slow breaths, counting to three before releasing them just as slowly. He could hear Ty’s breaths slowing down as he saw Ty blink and look around, a confused look coming onto his face before his face paled with realization. Ty’s breathing began to pick up again, and Kit said calmly, “It’s okay, Ty. I love you. I’m proud of you. I’m not mad at you. Please breathe with me.”

Tears came to Ty’s eyes and began trailing down his cheeks as his breathing slowed again. Kit sat there, breathing slowly as Ty hoarsely said, “You can stop now.”

Kit hesitated, waiting for Ty to speak first as tears trailed down Ty’s face. “I-I’m sorry,” Ty whispered as tears fell faster from his eyes. 

“Do you want me to hug you?” Kit asked quietly. Ty nodded and Kit wrapped him in his arms as he felt his shoulder become wet with Ty’s tears as he sobbed.

After a few minutes, Ty sniffed and then pulled away, leaning back against the vending machine and looking down at his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Ty said again, not meeting Kit’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, Ty. I’m not mad at you.”

“Well I’m mad at me!” Ty shouted, his voice breaking. “I thought that I could do it. I thought that I could just be normal for one day and we could enjoy this together like normal couples can,” Ty whispered, sharp bitterness cutting through. “But I’m just too fucked up,” he finished, pressing his hands against his eyes as he tried to stop himself from crying again.

“Ty, I’ve never cared to do what ‘normal’ couples do. I like staying at home with you, studying for tests together and reading Sherlock Holmes and making you watch awful rom-coms.” 

“But what about today? You’ve been looking forward to this for months and I ruined it!”

“I care more about you and our relationship than any comic con,” Kit said, titling Ty’s chin up with a gentle hand. “I love you, Tiberius Blackthorn. More than anything else in the world.”

Ty’s tears that were collecting fell, but Kit brushed them off, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Ty’s lips. 

Kit stood up after pulling away, offering his hand to Ty who took it and got pulled up, smoothing down his jacket and taking Kit’s hand again. After more than a year together, the feeling still caused butterflies in his stomach. Ty furrowed his eyebrows. “What are we going to do the rest of the day in San Diego if we aren’t staying here, then? I don’t want to go back to the Institute yet, but I kinda want to get out of here.” 

Kit squeezed his hand and said, “How do you feel about a day on the beach?”

“But we don’t have swimsuits or anything.”

“I always have swimsuits in my car,” Kit said, earning a small smile from Ty. 

Later that day, when they had had their share of splashing each other in the ocean and making sand castles like they were little kids again, they sat side by side in the sand, watching the sun tuck into the horizon. Ty leaned his head and rested it on Kit’s shoulder, speaking quietly about the science behind the sun and the different constellations as the stars began to scatter across the sky. Even though Kit hadn't expected his day to end on a little beach on the edge of California, he knew he didn’t care where he was or what he was doing as long as he was with Ty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
